<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet home by AlanEdgar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683063">Sweet home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanEdgar/pseuds/AlanEdgar'>AlanEdgar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanEdgar/pseuds/AlanEdgar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиэль-старший вернулся домой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Старый текст, наполненный аллюзиями и скрытыми смыслами, неочевидными ни для кого, кроме автора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наконец все посторонние уходят. Сиэль приказывает принести бумаги брата, и их приносят - первую кучу, вторую, третью...<br/>Остаток дня он проводит за столом, терпеливо перебирая бесконечные документы - бухгалтерские книги, списки арендаторов, отчеты, доклады, планы, - и с удивлением отмечает, что брат оказался вовсе не таким недалеким, каким он его считал. Сделка с демоном явно пошла ему на пользу.</p><p>Час за часом он вчитывается в ровные строчки, просматривает бесконечные столбцы чисел, пока цифры не начинают ползать по страницам, как мелкие кухонные муравьи.</p><p>Гробовщик, весьма довольный собой, развалился на подоконнике и, кажется, никуда не собирается. Даже странно, учитывая его деятельный и беспокойный характер.<br/>Впрочем, отчего бы ему и не быть довольным - граф Фантомхайв с триумфом вернулся в фамильное гнездо и вникает в дела, перо так и мелькает, листы бумаги порхают, словно нетопыри-альбиносы.<br/>Лучшее его творение (не отличить от человека!), итог бесконечных экспериментов и трехлетнего неустанного труда, средоточие усилий многих и многих.<br/>Вот он - живой и бодрый, насмешливый и изящный, умерший три года назад - и воскрешенный, растерзанный - и вновь обретший прекрасное тело.<br/>Истинное чудо, великолепный шедевр.</p><p>Сиэль тоже втайне гордится собой и старательно гонит прочь мысль о том, <em>зачем</em> все это Гробовщику. Никто ничего не делает просто так, особенно хорошее, уж это-то он усвоил.<br/>Гробовщик был к нему добр - насколько вообще может быть добр Гробовщик - это он тоже понял за три бесконечных года, наполненных снами, похожими на явь, и явью, неотличимой от снов.</p><p>Потом у него снова кончается завод, деревья за окном стремительно уплывают вверх и в сторону, бархат портьеры кошачьим языком шуршит по ладони и выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев.<br/>Сиэль ждет удара об пол, но оказывается в руках Гробовщика, твердых, как мрамор, и неизменных, как сама земля.</p><p>Он лежит в постели брата - в <em>своей</em> постели, - смотрит на узорные занавески и ажурные тени за окном. Тело неподвижно, но вид отсюда, безусловно, намного лучше, чем из гроба. Он наконец занял свое место.</p><p>Потом приходит брат. Садится на подоконник, подставляет лицо лунному свету и, не глядя на Сиэля, спрашивает:<br/>- Зачем? Зачем ты сделал это, Сиэль?<br/>- А ты?<br/>- Я думал, ты умер. Я был в отчаянии. Он пришел и предложил. А я... я согласился.<br/>- Ну, а я - просто вернулся домой.<br/>- Не просто.<br/>- О да, это было непросто, что верно, то верно.<br/>- Но... почему?<br/>- Ты продал меня демону!<br/>- Неправда! Я продал демону себя, а тебя - тебя отдали ему <em>те</em> люди. Я, кстати, убил их всех. Ну, то есть Себастьян убил.<br/>- Не сомневаюсь.</p><p>Брат молчит, лицо его спокойно и печально, а в глазах плещется тьма - тьма, в волнах которой Сиэль тонул три последних года, тьма, затопляющая и сны, и явь, и в конце концов поглощающая все.</p><p>- Ты забрал кольцо, мое кольцо!<br/>- Фамильное кольцо Фантомхаймов. Я не мог оставить его там.<br/>- Ты позволил своему демону рыться у меня в кишках. Знаешь, каких трудов стоило Гробовщику восстановить их? На это ушло чертовски много времени! Да и не в этом дело. Твой демон <em>рылся у меня в кишках</em>!<br/>- Я хотел сделать это сам, но не смог. Прости меня.<br/>- Мне не за что тебя прощать. Мы оба сделали то, что считали нужным.</p><p>Сиэль надеется, что брат все-таки уйдет, но тот продолжает сидеть, запрокинув голову и глядя на луну. Лунный свет отражается в его глазах, тени падают на лицо, дробя его на части, как разбитую маску.</p><p>- Зачем ты убил Агни?<br/>- Он мне мешал.<br/>- Он просто защищал Сому, защищал хозяина!<br/>- Вижу, ты завел себе друзей. Раньше тебе не нужен был никто, кроме меня.<br/>- Они мне не друзья!.. Но они не заслуживали смерти.<br/>- Никто не заслуживает ни жизни, ни смерти. Люди просто живут и умирают. А еще есть те, кто решает, кому жить, а кому умереть.<br/>- Почему?<br/>- Ты до сих пор не понял? Потому что они могут, дурачок.</p><p>Подоконник пуст, рассеченный косым крестом лунный квадрат лежит на дубовом полу. Напрасно он велел не задергивать шторы. Впрочем, в темноте еще хуже, да и належался он в темноте.</p><p>- Я дома, - бросает Сиэль в тишину, наполненную тенями и лунным светом.<br/>- Я дома, я дома, - повторяет он раз за разом, пока слова не теряют смысл, превращаясь в нелепый набор ничего не значащих звуков.<br/>Но и тогда он не останавливается.<br/><em>Я дома.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>